


Świszczący (#61 Obiekt Uwielbienia)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Świszczący (#61 Obiekt Uwielbienia)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whistling (#61 Object of Affection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67831) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Charlie potrafił być zadziwiająco cierpliwy, gdy mu to szczególnie pasowało. Nie spodziewał się, aby coś zmieniło się w tym temacie przez przynajmniej kolejne trzydzieści lat. Pół dekady planowania, wyszukiwania wszelkich dostępnych informacji, opracowywania wielu kroków na przód było niczym. Za kilka godzin obiekt jego uwielbienia będzie znajdował się, chętny, w jego dłoniach.   
  
Charlie gwizdał do siebie, gdy przygotowywał rzeczy, których mógłby potrzebować przez kolejne trzy dni. Wszystkie te przedmioty cierpliwie kolekcjonowane przez lata. Każdy był idealnie wykonany, zawsze najwyższej jakości. Nie pozwalał sobie na obniżenie standardów, brak błędów był najlepszym, co mógł zrobić.   
  
Charlie wypuścił z siebie bezgłośnie powietrze; czekał.


End file.
